Aether Aer
Aether Aer (Midwintermoonrise44) is the fusion flipside of Nix Noctis (Dark Flipside), Stella Solis (Light Flipside) and Astrum Aura (Chaos Flipside). He is also the flipside to Regalis (Neutral Flipside), Eris (Neutral Flipside), and Lychinus (Neutral Flipside). His familiar is Calvor, a wolf. While he has many flipsides, they don't have the same soul bound as other flipsides. Their soul bound is a crude copy of a real soul bound, and as a result one can die without resulting in the death of the others. He is biologically genderless and goes by all pronouns. Appearance Aether's main form is humanoid (time lord to be specific). He normally has wild silver hair, paleish skin and silver eyes. He's very tall and is a little on the scrawny side. He tends to wear flannel shirts and dark blue jeans. He occasionally wears silver rectangular framed glasses. Magic Form His default/original appearance is made entirely of magic. He appears as a large silver orb of magic. In this form he is unable to die (unless all the magic is completely drained from him) and can't be injured. However, his physical attacks are very limited. He's very easy to manipulate and control like ordinary magic. As long as someone is holding him or has him in their possession, they are able to use his magic and semi-control him. Incorporeal form Aether also has an incorporeal form. This can be a more faded version of his physical appearance (whatever shape and appearance he had at the time) or just air. Powers Aether's magic specializes in air magic. His second strongest magic is mind magic. He has chaos magic but doesn't shouldn't use it, as it makes him unstable. His powers vary depending on what magic he's absorbed. If he absorbs a lot of a certain magic he often is able to use that and magic and his personality changes as a result. His magic can also change as a result of his personality Weaknesses Aether isn't great at combat. He relies heavily on his magic, and mostly just stabs his enemies from behind. He's weak to mind magic, and is easy to control. Chaos magic makes him very mentally unstable. He has a crude copy of a flipside bond, and is mentally connected to his flipsides. If they are seriously injured or die, he'll be in extremely weak and unstable state. If his magic is drained, he becomes extremely weak and may die. Weapons His primary weapon is a red tinted silver and gold knife. He also uses a sonic screwdriver. Family Eris: Younger Sister and Neutral Flipside. Lychinus: Younger Brother and Neutral Flipside. Astrum: Twin Sister and Chaos Flipside. Nix: Older Brother and Dark Flipside. Stella: Older Sister and Light Flipside. Regalis: Oldest Sister. Regina: Mother Imperium: Father Relationships Calvor: They seem to have a good relationship Astrum: Aether often argues with and annoys Astrum. Nix: Aether has a strained relationship with Nix as they've grown apart due to Aether's unstability and habit of getting into danger. Stella: Aether isn't overly close to Stella, and they don't interact much. Tizanna: Aether was afraid of Tizanna, due to her chaos magic. He doesn't like her too much, since she captured him and forced him to take her to the fusion base. Amira: Aether likes Amira and often summons animals for her to eat. He calls her his favorite horse Aronia: Aether loved Dark Aronia for awhile though they haven't interacted lately. He's was shipped with her and may still have slight feelings for her if they meet again. Dove: Aether loves Dove however, their relationship is typically a bit strained due to one or both of them often being unstable or in danger. Purple: AETHER TOTALLY LUVS PURPLE OMGG!!!21111!1!!!!!111!!!!! Category:Alive Category:Forumers Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Fusions